A Pokémon Story
by Piro-san
Summary: On a stormy night, she learned the truth and on a stormy night she met her first Pokémon. Follow Ashley as she journeys to find the truth of her family and to become a Pokémon Mistress. Fem!Ash. Genius!Ash. Aura!Ash Later. Rated M - Just in case and Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**..::..**

 **Hey there everyone. I've decided to write another Pokémon Story. I've had this idea bubbling around in my head for a while now, and as most ideas that I get won't leave me alone until I type them out, here we are. :D**

 **So, as usual Ash, in this case Female Ash won't be starting with Pikachu as that is just my preference. Like in my other Pokémon Story: Red Eyed Master, the Ash in this story will be a genius with certain issues.**

 **Here we go then.**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON.**

 **..::..**

"Hello" – Speech

'Hello' – Thoughts

 _"Hello"_ – Pokémon speech/Aura/Psychic communication

 _'Hello'_ – Pokémon thoughts

 **[Hello]** – Pokédex Entries

..::..

It was a rather cold and stormy night that one Ashley 'Ash' Ketchum discovered the truth that her mother had been hiding. She had no blood relation to her mother at all. She had been searching through a closet for family photos for a school related project when a box the size of a large shoe box had fallen and hit her head. After her pouting and silent curses, curiosity got the better of her and she opened the box.

Inside were a small journal and a single pokéball that was adorned by a simple pink ribbon.

The journal was easily identified as her father's by the name written on the first page. The pokéball was empty, much to her disappointment, but it was the small letter attached on the ribbon that drew her attention.

It read:

 _To my darling daughter,_

 _Today marks a special day for you. It's the day in which you receive your Starter Pokémon and start your journey into the wonderful world of pokémon. As is tradition in our family however, you are presented with a single pokéball. This pokéball is to be used to catch a single pokémon that won't be an official starter, but your very first responsibility as a Ketchum._

 _Traditionally, you are supposed to receive this on the day that marks the 8_ _th_ _year of your birth, but my dearest friend Delia convinced me to break tradition to allow you a carefree childhood._

 _Please do not blame her if you have found this and not been told, as I personally asked her to reveal the truth when you were ready._

 _Your Father,_

 _Red Ketchum_

Ashley was in shock and tears threatened to overtake her vision. It made sense now that she thought about it. Her hair was as black as night and her eyes was a deep red that often seemed to glow if caught in the right light. Her face was a creamy pale and held a soft yet regal shape that screamed nobility, not to mention the fact that she held a grace not seen in other children or even some adults. Meanwhile, Delia had warm brown eyes and hair that was a dark red that bordered on brown. She had the grace of a mother and her countenance was warm and inviting – Ashley's wasn't.

Since her very first encounter with children her age, they were either terrified of her, due to her eyes or they worshiped her due to her intelligence and grace. Boys often fell for her pretty looks, and it seemed that as she grew, it got worse. Her beautiful and almost ethereal appearance only seemed to grow as she aged and the local housewives/gossips could be heard muttering about her when they thought she was out of hearing range.

Her biggest problem was her inability to connect with children her own age. Her highly developed brain and keen observational skills provided her with a sort of sixth sense that let her see things that other … mundane people couldn't. As such, Ashley was often bored with conversing with those her age and sought company with the older generation, such as Professor Samuel Oak.

Samuel Oak realised very early into Ashley's life that she was special, and after observing one of her yearly exams, he made a life changing decision; he took Ashley as an apprentice. As the apprentice of Samuel Oak, she wasn't required to attend all of her usual school classes, provided that she still pass her exams, and the classes she did take were far more advanced than others her age.

The negative side to this was that she was put on a pedestal by her peers and she grew further isolated by it. By the time she was 9, her current age, she was already a rising star in the Pokémon Research Community with several papers already published on a variety of topics from Pokémon Evolution to Pokémon Behaviour and her most acclaimed piece: A Study into the Environment of Pokémon and how it pertains to their growth.

Despite this, Ashley was still only 9 years old and like any child that age, with tears forming in her eyes, she stormed out of the closet and all but crashed into Delia, who was doing the dishes.

"Shouldn't you be in bed young lady?" Delia sternly inquired, but she grew worried when she saw the tears in Ashley's eyes. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Ashley's thoughts were rampaging in her mind. Questions, so many questions were screaming at her in her mind, so instead of responding vocally, she simply indicated the box and the small letter.

Delia gasped and her face grew solemn. "It was only a matter of time you discovered this, take a seat sweetie and I'll make a nice hot cup of hot chocolate."

Ashley obeyed – her desire for answers overpowered by the stronger desire for hot chocolate. When Delia returned seconds later with the hot cup of chocolatey goodness, she merely sighed and sat across from the distraught youth.

"Where to begin?" Delia asked herself tiredly.

"The beginning is often the best place to start an explanation." Ashley responded.

Delia smiled in exasperation and giggled softly. "Yes, that would seem like the best solution."

So Delia explained. She explained how her Father had been the Pokémon Champion and how he faced the original Team Rocket and was killed in the process of saving the Pokémon World. Once Red Ketchum's death had been officially recorded, her family assets had been frozen, minus a small stipend to be used to raise her, as according to the last will and testament. Unfortunately, the secret of Ashley's mother was a secret taken to Red Ketchum's grave. Her birth certificate and blood work was all that proved that she was in fact, Red's child.

Ashley's mother clearly refused to acknowledge that she had ever given birth to Ashley.

Delia explained that she was raised by Red's family when her own, who were close friends of the Ketchum Family, were killed in a car crash when she was a child. When Red decided to become a trainer and aim for Pokémon League Champion, she decided to enter the world of Pokémon Medicine under Red's own mother.

They fell out of contact until Red's mother passed away. He turned up to the funeral with a baby in arm and claimed that the baby was his. He handed her the necessary paperwork and begged Delia to raise his daughter. One look into the baby's curious red eyes was all it took for Delia to fall in love with the child.

Delia would never forget the sheer fear and terror in his eyes as he explained his duties and how he needed to take down Team Rocket once and for all.

Then the next she heard of him was when an Officer Jenny and Lance Blackthorn, the Dragon Master knocked on her door with the news of Red's death. After the legal technicalities were dealt with, Delia was granted custody of Ashley and that was that. As Ashley's official guardian she raised her daughter in all but blood into the beautiful young lady sitting across from her.

"He was such a foolish young man to think he could take down Team Rocket on his own," Delia muttered, though she forgot that Ashley could hear her. "That stupid, foolish man."

The scrapping of a chair snapped Delia from her thoughts, and she looked up to see Ashley glaring at her in anger. By the time Delia's brain caught up and she'd realised what she said, it was too late and Ashley was bolting out the back door into the stormy night. Delia shrieked in fear and immediately called for Ashley, to explain that she meant nothing by her hastily muttered words, but all she could see was darkness.

Delia bolted to the Video Phone and called the one person that knew her daughter in all but blood as much as her … Professor Oak.

 **..::..**

Ashley just continued to run, at first her destination was going to be Professor Oaks Laboratory, but it took seconds for her brain to realise that that was the first place Delia would call. So instead she found herself venturing to the only abandoned building she knew of, the old Viridian City/Pallet Town Research Facility. Built as a joint venture between the City and Town to research the mysteries of Pokémon Genetics, it was closed down as funding dried up after the war with Team Rocket ended. She often went there to think, as the still useable facilities provided the intelligent young lady the ability to even shower should she get lost in her thoughts and stay too long.

It was the strangest thing, as when she arrived, she immediately had to hide as there were strange people talking quietly amongst themselves as they left the building. The doors looked like they'd been forced open and Ashley knew that they must've been there for something – she just couldn't think of why they would need something from the abandoned building.

"Quick, let's get out of here." One of the people hissed. "This place gives me the creeps."

"We have to wait for the boss you idiot," Another chided patronizingly.

Not long after the voice spoke, a big man who was stylishly dressed emerged from the building with power in his step as he made his way to the nearby truck. He was muttering about useless pokémon as he stepped in the carriage and soon after, the truck drove away – leaving the building in darkness.

Ashley deemed it safe to go inside and ran into the building, intent to get out of the rain as soon as possible. Once inside she could hear the pained cries of a pokémon from deep within the building. Steeling herself, she followed the source and came upon a beaten and bruised Persian.

Persian was a large, quadruped, feline Pokémon. Its fur was pale tan with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. It had a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in its upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of its face. In the center of its forehead was a red jewel. Its long tail had a distinctive curl at the end. It had long legs and three-toed paws with retractable claws.

This Persian was on the small side and was Female, judging by the slightly bigger ears but the small size was attributed to age, as it appeared young – perhaps she had only just recently evolved? She was heavily bruised and looked exhausted – as if she had been forced to use her most exhaustive move over and over again and had failed to do whatever the trainer wanted her to.

Anger bubbled up inside Ashley and she approached the downed Persian with caution, they were temperamental Pokémon after all. The Pokémon stirred and growled menacingly at the youth, but stopped once she caught the unmistakeable scent of power emanating from the child, it soothed her worries and caused her to feel safe and relaxed.

Whether Ashley knew it or not, she was unconsciously projecting an aura of peace and safety. It calmed the Persian immensely and she was able to safely approach the Pokémon's side and check the Classy Cat Pokémon over for injuries. It appeared that the Persian had been in some sort of battle lately and not properly healed, likely due to time constraints. The slight crunch of something under her foot caused her to glance down at the surrounding floor. Her heart sank, there were the remains of a pokéball all around the Persian, and it was clear that she had been released … it was likely that the Persian's ex-trainer had thought that she'd be dead soon and released her to escape.

No sooner than the thought crossed her mind, the Persian started breathing oddly. Ashley panicked, there was no way she could get to the Professor's Lab in time and there wasn't a Pokémon Centre nearby … wait a second! The abandoned Research Facility _did_ have a healing section, but it was on the other side of the building and Persian wouldn't survive the trip. In her inner ramblings, she never noticed that the Persian was watching her closely.

 **..::..**

It shocked the Normal Type Pokémon that a human could be so kind, her first trainer and master had been kind once, but as he grew up and became more experienced, he became cruel and distant. That very night had sealed her feelings on him once and for all. He had ordered her to attack the reinforced panelling of the building and she just wasn't strong enough to do it. Then he had shocked her considerably when he growled in frustration and released her tired form from service. He then summoned another Persian that was almost twice her size and was even stronger than her. After that Persian managed to break through the wall, he ordered it to attack her and knock her out.

 _'_ _At least that explained the scent of another Persian on him.'_ Persian had reasoned as she fell unconscious.

Then the next moment, she was waking to the sight of this beautiful human child. Whether the child knew it or not, she reeked of Aura and it didn't take Persian long to realise that this child had a powerful pool of Aura waiting to be released and trained.

It suddenly became very difficult to breath and she knew that her time had come. She watched as the human child realised it too and panicked. This child was so sweet and if she had the chance, then she would've gladly accepted her as a worthy trainer and even friend. She heard the child cry out in success and she managed to see that she had procured a pokéball from somewhere … it was wrapped with a pink bow and she realised that it must've been a present.

 _"_ _Please,"_ she heard briefly and looked to the child.

Her hearing had become muffled as she drew closer to the edge and weakly nodded to the child, hoping her answer got through to her.

 **..::..**

Ashley was at her wits end when she stuffed her hands in her jeans pocket in frustration. It was then she felt the familiar feeling of a pokéball. She instantly ripped it out of her pocket and eyed the Persian desperately. She didn't want to forcibly capture the beautiful but wounded Pokémon, but if it meant saving her life …

"Please, please let me catch you and save you," Ashley begged the Persian. "Please, I promise to release you afterwards, but _please_ let me save you."

She saw the Persian nod slightly and her breath hitched. The Persian had really given her permission? No, now was not the time! She instantly pressed the pokéball to the Persian's head and watched in fascination as she turned into red energy and was sucked into the pokéball. Whether it was because Persian was so weak or because she chose not to fight it, Ashley didn't know – all she did know was that Persian was instantly caught.

Ignoring the biting wind as she bolted through the building, she made it to the healing centre and popped the pokéball on the healing machine, the same healing machine often found in the Pokémon Centres in Orre. They were older than the ones in Kanto, but they were easily operated by anyone in need. She instantly turned the machine on and watched in nervous fascination as it hummed to life and beeped. A tense five minutes passed before it beeped again and turned itself off, and Ashley shakily picked up the pokéball from the machine.

Licking her dry lips, Ashley took a deep breath before pressing the release button on the pokéball. It snapped open and a perfectly healthy Persian now stood before her, meowing in greeting. The Persian wasted no time in pouncing on the relieved girl and butted her head against Ashley's own. She was purring loudly and Ashley realised that she was suddenly feeling very happy. Ashley shivered suddenly and she was reminded that she was in a building with no heating and was soaking wet.

"Please Persian, I'm cold and need to shower and change." Ashley pleaded to the much stronger pokémon. Persian understood her and gracefully removed herself from her saviour.

Ashley thanked the Persian with a smile and gestured for the Classy Cat Pokémon to follow her; Persian did so promptly and watched in curiosity as they walked into an old staff only room. Inside were several lockers and a kitchen in the corner … it was a human staff room. Ashley wasted no time in walking to one of the lockers in the corner and opening the old locker with a creak. Inside was a clean set of clothes identical to the ones Ashley was wearing.

Since the building had been her hiding place from the world when she needed to think, she'd made sure she had certain … necessities available to her in the building. The Staff Room that she and Persian had entered was her main room in the building. In the locker, she had a clean change of clothes, and the staff kitchen had plenty of food stored away in case she got hungry. There wasn't any pokémon food however, and she hoped that Persian would be happy with human food.

Ashley turned to face Persian and spoke, "Persian, I need to shower and change, can you please wait here?"

Persian stared at the child before shaking her head negatively. Persian then wasted no time by walking into the bathing area, where the showers were located and made a show of sitting in the corner, where she had a good view of the showers, whilst giving Ashley her privacy and the exit. Ashley instantly realised that Persian was _choosing_ to watch over her and wanted to make sure she was protected and safe. A warm bubbling feeling rose up inside her stomach and she nodded gratefully to Persian.

She enjoyed a very nice, long hot shower and then changed into her fresh clothes. The outfit was a simple pair of brown shorts and a long sleeved hoodie was slipped on over a plain white t-shirt. Yes, they were plain, and not very 'pretty' but she didn't care in the slightest. She shivered as she walked into the main Staff area and she made a quick detour past another old locker that simply held an old worker's jacket. The old worker's jacket was instantly put on over the top and she walked into the kitchen area in search of something to eat … Persian dutifully following along behind her.

Ashley settled on a microwaveable cup of noodles and found a tin of meat and beans for Persian.

"Sorry Persian, I don't have any pokémon food with me," Ashley apologised softly, still feeling rather chilly. "I can find you some later, is that okay?"

Persian nodded once and sniffed at the meat and beans, it wasn't the most ideal meal for a pokémon, but it'd keep her nourished and that was okay. Persian devoured the meal and then another can of the same before she sniffed and curled up next to a shivering Ashley to help keep her warm.

Ashley smiled and petted Persian and whispered her thanks.

"You know, for a building with power, you'd think they'd have heating," Ashley pondered. "I know that the Water System and the Power System work, otherwise I couldn't use the showers or indoor appliances. I'm glad though, without the Power System, you'd never have been healed."

She slurped the last of the noodles down and hummed pleasantly as Persian's warmth mixed with her own. She shuffled over to a corner and pulled some blankets and a pillow from one of the cupboards. "These'll help nicely, don't you think Persian?"

Persian meowed her positive reply and waited for Ashley to set up a makeshift bed. She waited and was prepared to sleep at the base of the makeshift bed when Ashley gently pulled her until she was next to the pillow, where Ashley would sleep.

"Good night Persian," Ashley yawned.

Persian meowed her response, but internally she was shocked. Even her old master wouldn't let her sleep so closely to him. It was a sign that she'd made the right choice in her book.

 _"_ _Sleep well young one,"_ Persian responded softly, licking Ashley's cheek. _"_ _I swear to always watch over you and obey your commands, my young mistress."_

 **..::..**

Ashley woke to the echoes of the Pidgey singing to the morning sun and she groaned.

'Why is it so chilly this morning?' Ashley tiredly thought, until the events of the previous night caught up with her tired mind. "Father ... Persian, wait? Persian!"

"Persian, where are you?" Ashley called as she sat up and noticed that Persian wasn't sleeping beside her.

Persian trotted into the room seconds later and dropped a few berries on the blanket. Ashley blinked before smiling and petting Persian, much to the Cat Pokémon's pleasure.

"Were you finding food for breakfast?" Ashley enquired softly, and at Persian's nod continued. "I see, thank you Persian but since the storm has ended, it's time to go home. I'm afraid my mother – I mean carer will be worried."

Persian understood and nodded once to show her understanding.

"Do you want me to release you now?" Ashley asked sadly, a promise was a promise after all.

Persian reared her head back and shook it negatively, she liked her new mistress and she swore to protect Ashley. Ashley then proved that despite her intellect, she was a 9 year old girl as he squealed happily and hugged Persian tightly, but not too tightly. She blinked as a random thought popped into her mind.

"Do you want a name?" she asked the Cat Pokémon.

Persian pondered the question; she didn't care what she was called, as long as she could stay with her mistress. Outwardly she shrugged and meowed uncertainly.

"I know you probably don't care right?" Ashley guessed, and at Persian's nod she reiterated. "I was hoping that you'd let me name you, it's so others know that you're special to me."

That touched a nerve for Persian. Sure, her old master had once cared for her, called her special, but she could always tell that he was holding something back. Ashley however was sincere and truly considered Persian to be special to her – Persian meowed happily and nodded to her new mistress.

Ashley immediately perked up and pondered the possible names, "Something classy and powerful and feminine, hmmm."

Ashley snapped her fingers in realisation and offered her suggestion, "How about Bastet?"

Persian sniffed and meowed in question and Ashley giggled softly.

"Bastet is the Goddess of Cats, protection, joy, family and other things as well." Ashley supplied before pouting childishly. "I think it fits anyway."

Persian purred and licked Ashley's cheek in response, she _loved_ the name.

"Then Bastet it is!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Now I need to return you to your pokéball Bastet, is that okay or do you not like pokéballs?"

The newly named Bastet shook her head negatively and nodded to the pokéball, symbolising her acceptance. Ashley smiled and returned Bastet to her pokéball.

"Time to face the wrath of 'mother'," Ashley shivered. "On second thought, Professor Oak first so I can register Bastet."

She put everything away and put her still damp clothes in the locker to dry and replace the set she wore, then collected her things and slipped Bastet's pokéball in her hoodie pocket. She nodded to herself as she made it look like no one had even been there, before she began her hike to the Professor's Lab.

 **..::..**

 **There we go, chapter one of my newest story and the second Pokémon Story I've decided to write. Please don't be shy and let me know what you think.**

 **..::..**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**..::..**

 **Ladies and gentle-peeps, I present to you … Chapter 02! It's here and I'm glad to see that chapter 01 was so well received. :D**

 **Not much in the way of notices, except to ask why some of my dear readers insist on insulting me via PM. I'm not a healthy person and I don't need to spend my time to write for you all, I want to … but I don't have to. I have faced systematic abuse and harassment from some readers, and if that makes me 'rude' then so be it … I've had enough.**

 **Grow up – it's as simple as that.**

 **Oh, I feel the need to inform you that this story won't include the Kalos Region – so no Mega-Evolution.**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON.**

 **..::..**

"Hello" – Speech

'Hello' – Thoughts

 _"Hello"_ – Pokémon speech/Aura/Psychic communication

 _'Hello'_ – Pokémon thoughts

 **[Hello]** – Pokédex Entries

 **..::..**

A benefit of being awake so early was that Ashley didn't have to face the critical stares and _subtle_ whispers about her. While it was true that they only praised her beauty or skills, it became dreadfully tedious for her to keep up her façade of being happy. It was why she valued the man known as 'The Pokémon Professor', Samuel Oak. He treated her as kindly as he did the Pokémon that resided in his Pokémon Coral … and to Ashley, a child who couldn't quite connect with other children – he was her anchor. If her 'mother' was her foundation, then Professor Oak was her support.

'So why am I so nervous?" Ashley thought nervously. 'He's always been there for me, why do I feel so horrible?'

The answer was clear of course. As one of two people that truly cared for her wellbeing, she was scared to disappoint him. Her foundation had been shattered by the revelations of the previous night, and to face a stern or angry or disappointed Professor Oak would cripple her. Without realising it, Ashley started to hyperventilate as she stood frozen, staring at the Professor's Laboratory.

Ashley was vaguely aware of the popping sound that sounded muted and distorted as she felt her inner turmoil surge. It was only when she felt a soft nudge that she looked to the face of a concerned Persian. Persian had released herself to support her new mistress as, even without Ashley knowing it, had formed a special bond with her … not an Aura Bond, but an empathic bond. As this bond now existed, Persian was able to sense the panic in her new trainer and she instantly sought to ease her suffering.

Ashley found her breathing slowly return to normal as she gazed upon the supportive Cat Pokémon. "Thank you Bastet, I really needed that."

Bastet nodded proudly, pleased to have been of assistance and directed her tail to point at the door to the Lab. Ashley giggled softly and took a deep breath; it was now or never! Petting Bastet for support, Ashley punched in her ID Code and entered as the almost silent hiss from the door's lock opened. She felt her feet grow heavy and sluggish as she approached her mentor's office – what would she say? She had no doubts that Delia had contacted the man already, and she wasn't looking forward to seeing the man's expression.

She knocked softly and swallowed. 'Please don't be there, please don't be there!'

Her lucky mantra failed as she heard her mentor's tired voice call from the other side of his door. Steeling her nerves and taking strength from Persian's silent support, Ashley entered Professor Oak's Office.

She was expecting many reactions to her sudden appearance, but what she received was not one of them. Faster than she could register, Professor Oak had immediately swept her up in a tight embrace.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, do you hear me?" Oak growled, before he hugged her again.

Without realising it, Ashley started sobbing into her mentor's shoulder as she revelled in the hug. She let out all the pent up tears of sadness and frustration as he gently soothed her by rubbing circles across his granddaughter in all but blood wept.

Bastet watched the older human with caution – she didn't know this human and while her new mistress did, she would remain on guard. She meowed to her trainer to help comfort her, but that seemed to break the spell on the room's occupants.

"My goodness, there's a Persian here in Pallet Town?" Oak blinked in bewilderment. He glanced at the majestic looking cat pokémon and noted the slight defensive posture in proximity to Ashley and instantly concluded that they knew each other. "Is she yours Ashley?"

Ashley smiled fondly and nodded. "Yes Professor, we met last night and she wanted to join me."

At Professor Oak's raised eyebrow, Ashley then proceeded to explain the events of the previous night, taking care not to try to lie to her mentor. Professor Oak frowned deeply – it wasn't commonly known, but the abandoned Research Facility was rumoured to have acquired DNA of a thought to be extinct Legendary Pokémon – which Legendary Pokémon _wasn't_ known, but if the rumours had even a single shred of truth to them, then that would explain the mysterious presence of the men. He hissed angrily as she went over meeting Persian and then finished with how she caught Persian and had gained her friendship and trust.

"You mean to tell me that the place that you disappear to is the abandoned Research Facility?" Professor Oak asked in surprise.

Not sure why the older man was so surprised Ashley nodded. "Yes, I've explored the entire complex and even read some of the research documents left behind. The computers were wiped clean, but they were hasty in their disposal of their hard copy files. It was rather easy to reassemble a few files. I have them stored safely if you want them."

Samuel Oak nearly fainted at the blunt confirmation. "Ashley, listen to me _very_ carefully."

Ashley merely nodded as the deadly serious tone that he used was registered.

"You must _not_ ever mention those files again," he ordered strictly. "Destroy them at once Ashley, I can already tell that your natural curiosity has been piqued … your father was the same."

He paused to sigh and massage his forehead before continuing. "You must understand something Ashley … your father, your guardian Delia and I … we were on the research team for that project. When you're older I _swear_ to you that I'll explain, but trust me when I say to destroy those files."

Ashley instinctively took a step back as he moved to grasp her shoulders desperately, and the near hysterical edge to the Professor's tone scared her more than anything ever had in her life. Bastet took that as a sign to step forward and she did so, hissing at the older man dangerously. Persian's hissing seemed to bring the old man back to reality and he blinked before realising how much he'd scared the young child in front of him.

"A-Ashley … I-I'm so, _so_ sorry," the man began, only for Ashley to take another step back in fear. The Professor slumped as he realised how crazy he must've sounded and he fell into his chair, his energy spent. "I-I really am sorry Ashley, it wasn't a pleasant time in Kanto's history. The TR War (Team Rocket War) had devastated the Kanto Region, with many of the citizens actually fleeing to Hoenn or even Sinnoh, as Johto was starting to get involved. In fact we believe that Team Rocket even had a master base of operations in Goldenrod City, though we could never prove it."

Oak licked his lips before he ran a hand furiously through his hair, just remembering that experience was bringing up a side of him that he never wanted to see again – there was a reason why he was mostly left alone to his research these days.

"I-I did horrible things in that time of war Ashley," he sighed, looking every single of his years. "We all did – your father, the G-Men, the Elite Four and I did a lot of things that we weren't – aren't proud of. While these things were done in retaliation to Team Rocket's movements, and for the _greater good_ of Kanto … I'd never wish to commit those actions again."

"P-Professor … sir," Ashley whispered, almost mutely. "I promise to destroy them as soon as I can, I just use it as a hideout … I swear. I fixed the power and the water still works."

Oak smiled as the girl babbled to hide her fear. "Your father babbled like that when he was nervous too."

"R-Really?" she instantly latched onto the subject change. "C-Can you tell me m-more about him … sir."

"I promise to tell you as much as I can Ashley," Oak swore to the now smiling girl. "But first, why do you use the old Research Facility anyway?"

"O-Oh, I guess it's because I feel at home there for some reason," Ashley answered with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I feel _connected_ there, at peace."

"Well, it _is_ technically yours," the old Professor muttered out loud, though he didn't realise it.

"E-Eh, the whole Research Facility is mine?" she asked in a tiny voice. "H-How is that possible?"

Professor Oak cursed silently at the slip up before sighing and explaining.

"The Facility belonged to the Ketchum Family," he explained in a tired voice. "As the last of your family, it transferred to you by inheritance. Of course, you'll have to become a Pokémon Trainer for it to be accessible to you, just like all of the Ketchum Family assets."

"I-I see," Ashley croaked before a determined look flashed across her face. "So I just have to wait for another year then? I start my journey next year so I'll study hard and make sure I'm prepared Professor."

"I'm sure you will be more than prepared Ashley," Oak chuckled, the mood lifting with her determination.

"Though, after what you've just told me, I don't think I'm ready for Kanto just yet," Ashley continued.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusion marring his older face. "I would have thought that you'd be ecstatic to start here in Kanto."

"No, I've decided that I'll compete in Kanto after I've competed in the other regions," the raven haired girl explained. "I know that the Gym Leaders, the Officials at the Pokémon League and the Elite Four are expecting me to compete here, but I want to be known for being more than just Red Ketchum's daughter."

Professor Oak watched in awe as she seemed to radiate an unseen power, while Bastet now had her confirmation … Ashley was an Aura User. Not a traditional user, like that of Sir Aaron, but an internal user. A traditional user could manipulate their Aura like a pokémon – the most common example being an **Aura Sphere.** An internal user however, could manipulate Aura through projection. Emotions projected through Aura were perhaps the most difficult form of Aura there was, but Ashley had already proven to subconsciously possess the basic gifts. Ashley's ability to soothe and calm Persian was a perfect example of this power.

"I see," Professor Oak commented thoughtfully. "Any idea as to where you want to start your journey Ashley?"

Ashley closed her eyes and hummed, a quirk of hers when seriously thinking of a life-changing decision. "I think I'll start my journey … in Sinnoh!"

"Why Sinnoh Ashley, why not Johto or Hoenn?" he asked calmly.

"I don't quite understand it myself Professor," Ashley freely admitted. "But I feel _drawn_ there somehow … like I can find the answers I seek and discover who I really am – not as a Ketchum … but as Ashley."

The Professor smiled softly but fondly at the red eyed girl. "Very well, I'll contact Professor Rowan and arrange the details and transfer, you'll need to complete a six month course aimed at the differences in regions – though with the success of your last Research Paper would prove more than effective, it _is_ a necessary course for transfers."

"Understood Professor," Ashley declared as she smiled in excitement, a smile that faded on the Professor's next words.

"You'll need permission from your legal guardian Ashley," Professor Oak explained. "Please, I know Delia said some things last night that angered you, but she didn't say them in spite. Delia loved your father like family, and she loves you more. What she said last night was out of sadness as opposed to anger or spite."

Ashley exhaled harshly but she nodded nonetheless.

"Good, now how about I come with you for support?" he asked concernedly.

"No, no thank you Professor," Ashley replied. "I-I think that I need to do this alone."

"Very well Ashley, come back to the Lab later to complete the paperwork," Samuel spoke with a nod.

 **..::..**

 **-Six Months Later-**

Ashley woke to the warning horn of the Ferry that she was on to get to Sinnoh. "It seems we're at the halfway mark Bastet."

Persian meowed grumpily in response, she liked her sleep and her mistress was too excited to sleep the entire trip … humans! Ashley sat up in the bed and glanced out her window, it was a sunny day and she could see Wingull cheerfully calling to each other as they performed impressive feats of aerobatics in the air.

"Let's go Bastet," Ashley chirped as happily as the Wingull. "The sun's out and I know how much you _love_ to sunbake."

Now _that_ caught Bastet's attention and she decided that her trainer had made an _excellent_ point. She meowed and stretched as she stood up. Bastet had grown rather large since their first meeting – a carefully planned diet and training regime seemed to work wonders on the Classy Cat Pokémon.

As Bastet groomed herself to be presentable, Ashley sighed as she thought on those she was leaving behind. She and her mother had reconnected and were as close as they had been before that night, but there was always something that nagged at the back of Ashley's mind. She _knew_ that her mother and the Professor were hiding things from her, but until she was older, they weren't going to reveal anything to her.

Ashley sighed as she stood to stretch. 'Then the Family Lawyers contacted me.'

It had happened three months prior to her departure for Sinnoh. The Lawyers that were responsible for the Ketchum Family's Assets had made contact with her to inform her of the various places of residence located throughout Sinnoh for her to stay at her leisure. It seemed that her Family was _far_ richer than she originally thought, and her Transfer to another Region for completion of her Trainer's licence had sped up her right to inherit.

Once she made contact with the Professor's Aide, she'd have to move into an old Ketchum Residence that had been set up in case the TR War went too far, and the Family had to flee. Once there, a representative of the Town would meet with her and they'd lead her to where she could formally speak with the Ketchum Family Lawyers.

Shifting her gaze to the innocent looking single strap backpack that sat on the end of her bed, it was larger than the standard backpacks as it had belonged to her father. It was his old military style pack, and it was a dark cameo styled green colour – it was also third generation technology, so it held far more supplies than the newer packs, since it was Wartime when they were designed. She walked to it and double checked her new house keys that were attached on a front clip. They sat there just as innocently, their shiny appearance and size just reminded her that she was now, apparently the fifth richest and youngest girl in the Kanto Region. She checked the statistics and she was actually going to be the third richest young lady (under 20 years old) in Sinnoh on her acceptance of her inheritance.

Sighing once more she spared a glance in the mirror and wondered if she should do something to look more _girlish._ She wore a pair of light brown short, hiking style shorts with a dark green long sleeved jumper that sat over a simple white t-shirt. Her hair was left down as it tended to gracefully curled on its own, without her aid. Nodding at her appearance, she tightened the laces on her military styled hiking boots. They went to just under her knees and a simple pair of cushioned socks of the same length kept them in place. Shrugging at the stray thought regarding her femininity, she pulled her brown coloured trainer's belt off of the top of her pack and strapped it on tightly, before double checking to see if Bastet's Pokéball was still securely attached.

Bastet's irritated meowing caught her attention and she giggled sheepishly. "Sorry Bastet, I was just checking to make sure I had everything."

Tapping her left foot on the ground twice, another quirk of hers before she left a room, she walked over and collected her room key to unlock the door. Once she'd done so, she and Bastet left the room to explore the morning's beautiful sights. She made sure the room was securely locked and without even knowing it – walked as gracefully as her Persian, as they made their way to the on-board restaurant.

She paused to enjoy the wonderful sea breeze as it blew softly across the ship's deck.

"It's lovely here isn't it Bastet?" she asked her first Pokémon. "Kanto is just so warm all year round, but it seems that the weather's getting cooler as we approach Sinnoh."

Bastet nodded in agreement and they shared a pleasant moment before continuing their journey, the need for breakfast overpowering their desire to enjoy the morning breeze. Entering the restaurant's doors, she spared a glance at the various other passengers. There was a surprisingly large crowd gathered around the connecting training area and curiosity got the better of them. Approaching an older boy, who blushed crimson when Ashley got his attention by tapping his shoulder.

"Pardon me, what is it that has everyone so excited?" Ashley politely inquired.

"Uh … um … I-I guess it's the on-board Pokémon Tournament," the boy stuttered. 'She's so pretty.'

"I see, can I please look at the Flyer?" Ashley smiled, a tournament … just what she and Bastet needed to keep up with their training.

"S-Sure," the boy once again stuttered out, before thrusting a copy of the pamphlet into Ashley's face. She took it gratefully and read it over in silence.

'A Single's Pokémon Tournament,' she read happily. 'Only a single pokémon can enter and first prize is a mystery pokémon. Second place is a Trainer's set of various balls and third prize is a Soothe Bell. This sounds like fun!'

Handing back the flyer to the boy, Ashley beamed happily. "Thank you, I'm now entering for sure."

Ashley all but skipped up to the registration desk and greeted the staff member and official manning the station, though she was met with a shocked looking official. The official thought that she'd seen a ghost … it was like looking into her dead sister's eyes – just with different colours. The eyes and hair were different, but the bone structure and ethereal like beauty was definitely from her family.

"Good morning sir, ma'am," Ashley politely greeted. "I'd like to enter the Pokémon Tournament please, my name is Ashley Ketchum, and my partner is Bastet here."

Ashley gestured to Persian and the staff member nodded cheerfully, though the official looked stunned. "And a good morning to you young lady, I'd be happy to register you and your Persian, if I could just get your ID for official purposes."

Ashley smiled dazzlingly and offered her Researcher's ID, as she had yet to receive a Pokédex. The staff member jotted down her details and added them to the computer for verification.

"All done Miss Ketchum," the man cheerfully chirped. "The Tournament will start in 30 minutes so please enjoy a nice hot breakfast in the connecting dining area."

"Thank you very much sir, ma'am," Ashley bowed in thanks and happily walked into the dining area for food.

The staff member glanced to the official and sniffed at her. "That was rather rude, that child was so polite and courteous. You could have at least greeted her, as the new Sinnoh League Champion you have a duty to guide the next generation, don't you Miss Shirona?"

Miss Shirona, or rather more accurately: Cynthia Shirona still didn't respond, her stare still directed at the young, raven haired clone of her sister. It was one of her reasons for fighting to attain the rank of Sinnoh League Champion – to find out what happened to her elder sister. She'd never gotten on well with her family, except for Cynthia and then one day she glowed as she declared that she was getting married to her long time love from Kanto. Cynthia had never officially met said long time love, but her sister was just so _happy_ about him that she was just glad that her sister had found true love.

Cynthia vaguely remembered a picture of him and she gasped. 'Red Eyes and Raven Black hair, but there's absolutely no way!'

Cynthia ignored the staff member's startled yelp as she stood up suddenly and marched off to the Video Phones. After blurting out everything to her grandmother, Professor Shirona, the older woman frowned as she digested the revelation.

"And her name was what again?" Professor Shirona demanded.

It confused Cynthia but she answered nevertheless. "She said her name was Ashley Ketchum."

The older Shirona sighed tiredly and rubbed her forehead. "I was afraid that was what you said … the girl Ashley Ketchum, other than being the apprentice of Professor Samuel Oak in Kanto, is the only daughter of the deceased Red Ketchum."

"That name sounds familiar," Cynthia replied thoughtfully.

"It should, Red Ketchum was the Kanto League Champion," the elder continued. "He died ending the TR War. Stories say that he was a God on the Battlefield, predicting his opponents every move and whatnot … a load of Taurus dung if you ask me, but the other story that _does_ hit too close to home is that he became obsessed with ending Team Rocket because the Leader, who still lives, killed his wife."

Cynthia gasped and tears started to form in her eyes. "S-So, Amelia is d-dead?"

"A body was never found or recovered," the elder responded instantly, trying to soothe her granddaughter's concerns. "But one thing you can probably count on is that Ashley Ketchum … is Amelia's daughter and your niece."

Whatever they were about to say was interrupted by a loud cheering. It seemed the Tournament had started and Cynthia glanced at the clock in the corner of the Video Phone's Screen.

"Crap, the tournament is almost over," Cynthia cursed. "Sorry grandmother, but I have to preside over the finals, I'll talk to you after they're over."

"Until then Cynthia," Professor Shirona nodded.

 **..::..**

Ashley was practically vibrating with excitement, she was in the finals and they just needed to wait for the official, who she learned was none other than the new Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia Shirona herself! The woman honestly unnerved her, Ashley didn't do 'fangirl' but she looked up to Cynthia as both a trainer and a fellow researcher. Meeting the young woman in the flesh was … weird. Ashley had always been a good judge of character and could, with almost 100% accuracy, predict the emotions of those around her – so when she felt Cynthia's emotions and felt shock, fear and hope from her … it was strange.

Shaking her head free from those thoughts she went over the memory of when the Professor scanned Bastet before she'd left.

 **-Flashback-**

 **[Persian: The Classy Cat Pokémon: A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of its jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Female. It has the ability Technician and the hidden ability Unnerve. It knows the moves: Bite, Fake Out, Scratch, Shadow Claw, Flash, Power Gem and Iron Tail.]**

"Wow, Bastet your moves are awesome," Ashley praised Persian with a healthy scratch behind her ears. "And thank you for the TM Professor … **Flash** will open up some amazing options for strategy."

Professor Oak chuckled. "It was my pleasure Ashley, I was surprised when you chose that TM over the more offensive ones."

"Yes, well we also didn't predict that Bastet would have an awesome Egg Move like **Iron Tail** either," Ashley giggled. "But with **Flash** , we open up the possibility of stunning, blinding or distracting our opponents."

"A good mindset Ashley, I'm proud of you," Oak commented. "Good luck and don't forget to call this old man once you're settled in your new home in Sinnoh."

Ashley hugged the Professor tightly and whispered something that brought tears to his eyes. "I will, I promise grandfather."

 **-Flashback End-**

Ashley almost shed a tear at the memory, but she needed to focus. She took in a deep breath and snapped her gaze to her opponent in the grand final match, the boy that she'd met earlier. He seemed so much more focussed and intense now, and she smirked.

"Trainers to their boxes now please," the referee announced. "In the Red Corner: we have Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town … and in the Blue Corner: we have Paul Shinji from Veilstone City."

Ashley analysed Paul with a critical gaze, she'd watched his battles earlier and he was the counterstrike type but his attacks were fast and precise. Meanwhile Paul had done his best to ignore the girl that he'd made a fool of himself in front of, so he'd missed her fights and had no Intel on her … spectacular mistake.

"Trainers, send out your pokémon now!" the referee shouted.

"Turtwig, Standby for battle," Paul called and summoned his pokémon.

Turtwig was a small, light green, quadruped Pokémon that resembled a turtle or tortoise. Its eyes, feet, and lower jaw were yellow. Its body was covered by a brown shell that was composed of earth, and the shell had a thick black stripe and a black rim.

"Bastet, come forth," Ashley commanded. 'Hmm, Turtwig is male and faster than he looks, judging by the straining muscle on his legs, likely in preparation for his evolution.'

Bastet appeared on the battlefield and growled menacingly at the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. The poor Grass Type shrunk under Bastet's gaze and Ashley knew that her hidden ability Unnerve was working.

She heard the chime of a Pokédex and smiled brightly, another sponsored trainer. Paul fought the urge to blush and startled Ashley by attacking first.

"Turtwig, snap out of it and use **Razor Leaf** ," Paul commanded.

'What's got him so angry, did I do something?' Ashley wondered but snapped to attention as Turtwig moved to attack. "We can't have that now can we Bastet … use **Fake Out**."

Bastet stood tall and roared loudly, before she seemingly vanished and reappeared in front of Turtwig. It startled the Grass Type and he flinched at the proximity of the Classy Cat Pokémon.

"While he's unable to move, use **Flash** ," Ashley followed up and Paul growled.

'This girl is quick and clever,' Paul thought angrily. "Turtwig use **Bite**!"

'Too slow and you know it Paul,' Ashley thought, and right as the thought crossed her mind, Bastet unleashed an incredibly bright **Flash** attack.

Turtwig cried out in shock as he was temporarily blinded and he shook his head to clear the bright spots that danced across his vision, his trainer Paul, mimicking the action. 'That was an incredibly powerful **Flash** attack … this girl's on another level entirely.'

Ashley felt the intense gaze of the Sinnoh League Champion on her and for some strange and unexplainable reason; she felt the need to prove _something_ to the woman. "Bastet, give no chance for recovery and use **Iron Tail** … point blank range!"

Bastet followed her commands promptly and meowed loudly as she hit Turtwig with her **Iron Tail** attack, right in the head. Turtwig, even with his incredible leg strength, couldn't hold on and flew back into Paul's side of the battlefield with a painful thump.

"Grr, get up Turtwig!" Paul hissed at his Pokémon.

Ashley blinked as Turtwig did indeed get up and she whistled appreciatively before turning a serious tone onto her opponent. "That's one rather tough and well trained Turtwig you have Paul, but he's too tired to continue, please recall him."

Paul growled and shook his head, he looked to Turtwig and saw that Ashley was right, but he didn't want to just quit. A glance at Ashley's Persian had him cursing … the Classy Cat Pokémon looked like it was out of breath, but still standing strong.

He looked to Turtwig and he was surprised when Turtwig nodded to him. Paul watched as Turtwig's Overgrow ability activated.

"Turtwig, use **Absorb** ," Paul commanded.

"Interesting … Overgrow," Ashley mused out loud, but Pauls hopes were dashed as she turned serious again. "Bastet, use **Power Gem** to end this."

Bastet yowled loudly as she unleashed the Rock Type move on the tired and weary Turtwig. Despite the type advantage that Turtwig possessed, he was too tired and the **Power Gem** attack hit a bullseye. It sent Turtwig back once again, but instead of landing on the rocky ground of the arena, Paul was shocked to see the Persian cushion Turtwig's fall.

 **..::..**

Ashley sharply exhaled as in Paul's shock, he failed to recall Turtwig, and he was aiming for the debris from where Bastet originally used **Iron Tail** on the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. The impact of that attack had left sharp, jagged chunks of earth and stone jutting out of the arena, and Turtwig was heading to the largest, sharpest chunk there.

"Bastet, jump to get in close, spin and then use **Iron Tail** to remove the sharp stone and cushion Turtwig," Ashley ordered.

Bastet never questioned the order and leapt towards the airborne Turtwig. While Bastet was in the air, her tail changed to the ever noticeable metallic colour denoting the Steel Type move. Once she'd landed, Bastet was already using the power of the **Iron Tail** attack to spin and in doing so; she shattered and crushed the sharp rocks and earth in Turtwig's path. Finally, she predicted the precise moment that Turtwig would impact with the ground and planted her claws as deep as she could.

Using her strong footing, it was easy to cushion the Grass Type's fall. Bastet grunted as Turtwig hit her but remained strong, sure she skidded back a few feet from the power, but she still managed the save.

"Turtwig is unable to battle," the referee announced loudly. "Therefore, Ashley Ketchum is the winner of this Tournament!"

"Great work Bastet," Ashley praised loudly, as to be heard over the cheers of the crowd. She ran forward and crouched low to pet and to hug her first pokémon. Bastet purred loudly and licked Ashley's face in return and Ashley giggled at the action.

She turned a worried look to Turtwig and sighed in relief to see the Tiny Leaf Pokémon's form move to stand tiredly. Ashley smiled and found an Oran Berry that she'd kept in case she lost and needed to have Bastet recover before they moved on. Turtwig cheered at the action and happily ate the provided berry.

"Turtwig, return," Paul's disappointed voice was heard, before Turtwig returned to his pokéball.

He turned to leave the field but was stopped by Ashley's voice. "Wait! That was a great battle Paul. Turtwig is an amazing pokémon and I was honoured to battle with you both."

"He was weak," Paul gruffly responded and marched off the field before Ashley could refute.

"Such a strange boy," Ashley muttered to Bastet. "His emotions say he's proud of Turtwig, but he's conflicted inside. I hope he finds an answer to his confusion soon."

She heard a light chuckle from behind her and a friendlier version of Paul's voice spoke. "You're awfully perceptive young lady."

She spun around and faced the voice; it turned out to be an older looking version of Paul, but with longer hair.

"Sorry for startling you, I'm Reggie … Paul's brother," the now named Reggie spoke.

"No, I'm sorry for speaking my thoughts out loud," Ashley blushed in embarrassment. "I do that at times, and I also ramble when I'm nervous and … sorry. I have a sort of gift to sense the emotions in others … Pokémon or Human."

"I see, and it's perfectly fine," Reggie responded. "You're right though, Paul's going through a tough moment. He has to decide what he wants to be as a trainer and a person, and he's conflicted."

"I-I see," Ashley responded as she shyly glanced to her feet. The older boy, Reggie was so kind and even his emotions were warm and kind as well … it was pleasant to be around. Even Bastet liked Reggie if her pleasant demeanour was of any indication.

"A-Ah, how rude of me," Ashley realised and squeaked as she bowed in introduction. "I'm Ashley Ketchum, pleased to meet you Reggie."

Reggie chuckled good naturedly and bowed in return "Likewise, Miss Ketchum."

 **"** **Competitors, please make your way to the Platform for the Prize Ceremony!"** came the booming voice of the staff member from before over the PA.

"You'd better go," Reggie smiled as he spoke. "I'll go collect Paul, he's probably sulking."

Ashley nodded and petted Bastet before they bolted off to the Staged area.

"Nice girl," Reggie muttered. "I wonder if she knows she's an Internal Aura User like me … probably not but she's definitely stronger than I am."

Reggie then turned and walked off to find Paul.

 **..::..**

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Pokémon," the announcer called. "It's now time for the three main prizes to be presented!"

The gathered crowd cheered and the announcer handed the third prize to Cynthia, who smiled and handed it to the third place winner. "Great job and good luck with your pokémon, you fought well."

The boy, whose name escaped Ash, as she'd been paying attention to Cynthia's jumpy emotions, blushed and stood back.

"In Second Place, we have Paul Shinji," the announcer cheered, as did the audience.

Again, the announcer passed the prize to Cynthia who presented the Trainer's set of balls … a collection of pokéballs, fastballs, and other useable variations suitable for any environment. Paul nodded gruffly and took his step back as well.

"And in First Place, we have Ashley Ketchum," declared the announcer.

The cheering was louder and Ashley blushed under the praise of the crowd. When the announcer passed the mystery pokémon, who was in a pokéball, Ashley extended her senses and tried to get a grasp on Cynthia's warring emotions. They were the same as before but a strong sense of nervousness and excitement had overtaken the shock from earlier.

"I'm very pleased to present you with the First Prize Miss Ketchum," she intoned powerfully, though nervously. "This Pokémon has been donated by the Pokémon League and even I don't know what's inside."

Ashley perked up at the announcement and shakily took the offered pokéball. She held it tightly to herself as she could feel the incredible sense of anticipation from the lifeform inside of the pokéball. She pressed the release button and watched as the mysterious pokémon materialized in front of the gathered people and pokémon.

"Chikor?" the pokémon called softly as it blinked its eyes open.

Ashley squealed internally at the sheer cuteness of the pokémon and knelt down to gently caress the newest addition to her family.

"And the Mystery Pokémon is … a Chikorita," the announcer cheered once again.

Chikorita was a small, pale green Pokémon with a darker necklace of buds. It had a large head in proportion to the rest of its body with large red eyes that appeared to have no pupils. It had four short legs with a single nailed toe on each and a small tail. Its most distinguishing feature was the large leaf on the top of its head, which was longer than the rest of its body.

Chikorita was definitely female and once she realised that Ashley was her official trainer, she ran closer and rubbed against Ashley affectionately. A soothing fragrance was released and Ashley found herself sighing happily, it was so pleasant and smelled sweet.

"Hello Chikorita," Ashley spoke softly. "My name is Ashley and I'm now your trainer."

Chikorita just nuzzled further into Ashley's embrace and cooed her name softly. Ashley petted the loveable Grass Type and half-heartedly listened as the crowd cheered one last time before they left to go about their business. The announcer just smiled kindly at the still bonding duo and left soon after.

Cynthia on the other hand raced off to the Video Phones again; intent to recontact her grandmother to confirm the truth, Ashley was definitely their relative. She failed to notice Ashley follow her in her curiosity.

"Its true grandmother," Cynthia blurted out excitedly. "She can use Internal Aura, just like Amelia could and she connects with pokémon just as easily … there's no doubt at all … Ashley Ketchum is Amelia's daughter and my niece!"

Whatever Professor Shirona wanted to say was cut off by a surprised squeak. Cynthia spun around and was going to explain to a clearly shocked Ashley Ketchum, when she was instead, forced to catch a fainting child.

Ashley was thankfully caught by the blonde champion, but now she was stuck with an unconscious niece and a scared Chikorita. She was just thankful that Persian was asleep in her pokéball.

 **..::..**

 **That's it for chapter 02 peeps, I hope you enjoy it. But what a shock, I bet you weren't expecting that eh? Take that! *evil laugh***

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**..::..**

 **I was typing a chapter for a Naruto story, when I came to the decision to abandon my original plan and just work on whatever I felt inspired to work on. In this case, it's this story. I haven't updated it in a while, huh?**

 **Oh well, please enjoy the chapter.**

 **24/05/2017 - Fixed an error.**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON.**

 **..::..**

"Hello" – Speech

'Hello' – Thoughts

 _"Hello"_ – Pokémon speech/Aura/Psychic communication

 _'Hello'_ – Pokémon thoughts

 **[Hello]** – Pokédex Entries

 **..::..**

When Ashley's eyes fluttered open, the first thing that she saw was a green blur as Chikorita was instantly by her side, eagerly rubbing against her new trainer. Relief could be seen in the young pokémon's gaze, and Ashley carefully moved to pet the affectionate Grass Type.

"Sorry, Chikorita," Ashley smiled. "Did I worry you, little one?"

Chikorita nodded at the question and released a soothing smell from her leaf.

"Chikorita isn't the only one that was worried," a voice chimed from a nearby chair. "You fainted right in front of me, Miss Ketchum."

Ashley shifted her gaze and saw the Sinnoh League Champion sitting beside her bed. Another quick glance around the room indicated that she was in the hospital wing of the ship heading to Sinnoh. Cynthia allowed her newly discovered niece glance about the room, before her eyes landed on her own once more.

"I apologise, Champion Shirona," Ashley spoke. "I had the strangest dream that you said that I was your niece."

Ashley giggled uncomfortably at the declaration, but that moment was shattered when Cynthia nodded in agreeance to the posed statement.

"I am indeed you're A-Aunt," Cynthia choked on the statement. "Your mother, is – was my sister, Amelia Shirona."

Ashley stared blankly at the Sinnoh League Champion for what felt like an eternity for the blonde haired champion. Ashley released a strained breath and shakily nodded in return.

"I-I never knew my birth mother," Ashley revealed softly. "I was raised by my adoptive mother, Delia Ketchum."

Cynthia nodded. "Yes, I know that now. While you were unconscious I called your adoptive mother and introduced myself to her – she wasn't very surprised by the revelation of _who_ your father's wife was."

"What happens now?" Ashley inquired.

"Absolutely nothing," Cynthia replied. "You are not required to do anything that you're not comfortable doing. If you want to get to know your mother's side of the family, then that's your prerogative. I think that you should take your time in deciding _what_ you want to do."

Cynthia handed Ashley a folded piece of paper and continued. "If you decide that you want to get to know us, then use this. It's my _private_ number and it's active 24/7."

Ashley took the folded paper and nodded. "Thank you for not pushing me to decide right now. I-I need to think."

"That is understandable," Cynthia soothed before presenting an egg in an incubator to Ashley. "Until then, I have a gift for you. It is not a bribe or anything, but I found this little egg alone in the grass lands near Twinleaf Town. I think it will hatch _very_ soon, but I believe that the egg was abandoned. Since Professor Rowan's Laboratory is located in Sandgem Town, I have an idea of what species the egg is, and it comes as no surprise that I found one of the egg's species nearby."

Ashley reverently took the egg from Cynthia and looked at her with such determination and maturity than Cynthia had to hold back tears – it was too similar to Amelia's serious face.

"I will care for this pokémon as if it were my own child," Ashley stated – the irony of such a young girl saying such a thing was not lost on Cynthia, who giggled.

"Please don't be giving me more relatives to spoil so soon, Ashley," Cynthia laughed.

It took Ashley a moment to register what she'd said to get such a reaction, and then blushed from head to toe. "I mean, that I'd give my life to protect and raise this pokémon."

"I know what you meant, Ashley," Cynthia giggled. "I have to go, and the ship will be in Sinnoh in about a half hour. Please consider your answer … I'll be waiting."

Ashley nodded to Cynthia, and once the Champion was gone, she gently took the egg from the incubator. It was a reddish-orange coloured egg and was warm to the touch. There was a small patch of a creamy colour on one side, and Ashley blinked.

"It must be a Fire Type Pokémon," Ashley concluded. She replaced the egg in the Incubator and returned a curious Chikorita to her pokéball. "I promise to scan you soon, Chikorita."

Ashley slid out of the Medical Wing bed and shuffled past the on board doctor. She bowed in thanks and made her way back to her room to secure her belongings. Once there, she released all her pokémon – Bastet wasting no time by sniffing at Chikorita and the egg to get their scent. The moment Bastet had the scent of the egg, it started to glow.

"Cynthia said that it was close to hatching," Ashley exclaimed. "I didn't think she meant right now!"

The egg's shape slowly changed as the glowing got brighter – Chikorita and Bastet both mesmerized by the sight of a pokémon hatching. The light slowly faded and sitting there on the bed was a Chimchar. Ashley easily identified that the Chimchar was male and that he was in perfect health.

Chimchar was a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. His fur was primarily a shade of orange, though his face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet were light yellow. His rear had a small, round, red patch that Ashley knew was usually obscured by flames produced by burning gas in his stomach. These flames went out when he went to sleep, and burned weakly when he would feel ill. His ears were large in comparison to his head size and red inside. He had two pointed teeth in his upper jaw. Chimchar had red markings nearly surrounding his eyes, a swirl-like symbol on his chest, and five fingers on his hands with three toes on his feet, whilst he had a swirly crest of hair on his head.

Ashley gaped as Chimchar's eyes opened and landed on her. Chimchar instantly jumped on Ashley as he excitedly screeched his name over and over again.

'Oh dear,' Ashley sighed mentally. 'He's going to be an energetic little guy.'

"Hello there, Chimchar," Ashley smiled softly. "My name is Ashley, and I'm your trainer. This is Bastet and Chikorita … your teammates and new family."

Chikorita and Bastet each greeted Chimchar with a call of their own, and Chimchar energetically waved at the two pokémon.

"I guess now is as good a time as any to scan the both of you," Ashley hummed. "Chikorita first, then you're next Chimchar – I'm checking to see your health and move-set."

Both nodded and bounced as Ashley took her Pokédex out to scan her two new pokémon.

 **[Chikorita: The Leaf Pokémon: It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Female. It has the ability Overgrow. It knows the moves: Growl, Tackle, Razor Leaf and Vine Whip.]**

"Incredible," Ashley praised the Leaf Pokémon. "You're going to be amazing after some training, Chikorita."

Chikorita beamed under her trainer's praise and nuzzled Ashley's hand in thanks.

"And now for you, Chimchar," Ashley smiled.

 **[Chimchar: The Chimp Pokémon: It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Male. It has the ability Blaze. It knows the moves: Leer, Scratch and Fire Punch.]**

"Wow," Ashley blinked. "You both have Egg Moves … that's impressive. Chimchar, your Egg Move is **Fire Punch** and is quite the powerful move if used correctly. Chikorita, your Egg Move is **Vine Whip** , and is a very versatile move. Both of you are awesome and I'm proud to be your trainer."

Both Pokémon beamed at their trainer in happiness. They were interrupted by the captain's voice on the PA. " **Attention Ladies, Gentlemen and Pokémon. We are now arriving in Sinnoh, so please make sure your belongings are safe and ready for your departure. As captain of this ship, I'd like to thank you for choosing our service and welcome to Sinnoh!"**

Ashley returned Chikorita and Chimchar before looking to Bastet. "Here we go, Bastet."

Bastet meowed in acknowledgement and stretched her body out in preparation – she was as ready as her mistress. Ashley gathered her father's old bag and secured her two new pokémon's pokéballs on her trainer belt.

"Let's do this, Bastet," Ashley declared to the Classy Cat Pokémon. "First we need to find Professor Rowan's Aide, then we can find out where our new home is located. I hope it's in Twinleaf Town or Sandgem Town – at least we can then be close to a store and Pokémon Centre."

Bastet nodded her agreement to Ashley's hopefulness, as she too wanted to be close to civilisation for Ashley's sake as well as her own. Despite not connecting with many humans her own age, she hoped that Ashley would make at least one acquaintance her own age to socialize with. Ashley took a deep breath and calmly walked down the ramp to solid ground.

"Now where is that Aide?" Ashley muttered. "Professor Oak said that he or she would be here to meet me."

Ashley found a seat on a nearby bench and waited to be seen by the Professor's Aide. As time passed, no one approached her and she was starting to get annoyed. She suddenly jumped as someone poked her shoulder. Turning to face her 'attacker', she came face to face with the older brother of the trainer on the ship – Reggie her mind supplied.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern. "It's getting late and you've been waiting here for hours. It's now 6pm, and you've been waiting since 10am … very patiently too, if I might add."

Ashley sighed. "I've been waiting for an Aide of Professor Rowan's to arrive. I'd call, but I don't have a Pokédex that's locked to this region and the phone terminal is down."

Ashley pointed to the broken terminal and Reggie winced. "Yeah, the Sinnoh League has been promising to fix that for some time now. Look, I've got a ride, want me to take you to the Laboratory?"

"I'm not sure," Ashley replied suspiciously. "I don't think it's a good idea to go with someone I've only _just_ met."

"Cautious," Reggie nodded. "That's good – very good. Seriously though, what's your plan then? Wait all night for someone who might've forgotten about your arrival?"

Ashley sighed. "I have three pokémon, I guess I could walk along the road until I spot the Professor's Aide."

"The Pokémon along the way _are_ relatively low-levelled, I guess," Reggie hummed. "If you leave now, you could make it to Sandgem Town by 9pm … depending on your speed, of course." **[AN1]**

"Then I guess I'd better leave," Ashley nodded her thanks and turned to Bastet. "We'd better go, Bastet."

Bastet nodded and rubbed her head against Ashley's leg.

"Yes, yes … we'll hurry along," Ashley giggled. "Thank you Reggie, but I should go."

"If you're ever near Veilstone City," Reggie called. "Look me up, I can teach you a thing or two, if you like."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ashley called back with a wave goodbye.

Once Ashley was out of hearing range, he mumbled. "I hope she finds what she's searching for on her journey. Her Internal Aura is shaking with nerves."

"What are you mumbling about?" the gruff voice of Paul spoke from behind him.

"Nothing, Paul," Reggie sighed. "Let's go home."

Paul grunted and sat in the passenger's seat – all the while thinking of a certain raven-haired girl that had effortlessly beaten him. 'Just who was she?'

Reggie saw his brother deep in thought and held in the chuckle as a dusting of red coloured Paul's cheeks seconds later. He knew now for a fact that the girl had left a lasting impression on his younger brother.

'Ashley Ketchum, huh?' he thought as they drove off.

 **..::..**

The sky was dark, and the nocturnal pokémon were out by the time Sandgem Town came into view. Ashley was tired and now grumpy, as the Aide had not even made an appearance. She followed the directions given to her by a local and found Professor Rowan's Laboratory.

"Here we go," Ashley muttered as she rang the bell. "There had better be a _good_ excuse for this."

A boy a few years older than her answered the door – he had turquoise coloured hair and wore a red beret in a unique design.

"Hello, can I help you?" the boy asked tiredly. "It's late … if you have any inquiries, they can wait until the morning."

He moved to close the door, but Ashley stopped him with a frown and a hand on the door. "Ooh no … you will _not_ get out of this. I waited at those docks for _8_ _hours,_ and I expect to see Professor Rowan and his Aide. There had better be an acceptable excuse for making me – a 10 year old girl, wait at the docks for an assistant that _never_ showed up."

The boy paled and quickly ushered Ashley in, as there were several townsfolk glaring at him – especially once they heard that the pretty girl was only ten years old. Once inside, Ashley was led to a waiting room, where she was to stay until the Professor could see her. Unfortunately, since Ashley had practically jogged the entire way, she was exhausted and the armchair that she was sitting in was _so_ comfortable.

Ashley fell asleep after an hour of waiting.

Bastet was _not_ pleased with these humans, and made sure to let them know that every time an assistant tried to study her up close. Apart from keeping the assistants away from her, she was _incredibly_ angry with the human that was supposed to meet her mistress and had failed to do so. Yes, her mistress had turned it into an impromptu training session by having her and her new teammates run with her – all to increase their endurance and assist in their speed. They had only one rest/break about halfway, and Bastet could sense her mistress's exhausted state.

Upon reaching their destination, her mistress had already returned the newer members of the team. The biggest thing though, was that her mistress was dead on her feet. The human male that greeted them at the door was unhelpful, and Bastet was only growing more irritated by the time they'd been seated. Bastet watched her mistress finally succumb to her exhaustion and fell asleep after being made to wait for a further hour.

 **..::..**

Professor Rowan was tiredly typing away on his computer when his Video Phone alerted him to a call from a dear acquaintance.

"Oh, Reggie," Rowan greeted. "How are you, my boy?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, thank you Professor," Reggie returned with a smile. "Hey, has Ashley arrived at your Laboratory yet? I was quite worried about her."

"Ashley?" the Professor blinked.

"Yes, her name is Ashley Ketchum," Reggie nodded. "Though judging from your reaction, I'm guessing that no one went to collect her from the docks, after all."

"So he forgot to retrieve the young Researcher transfer from the Docks?" Rowan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well that's not good," Reggie interrupted. "She waited for eight hours before deciding to make her way to Sandgem Town on her own."

Rowan instantly stood. "Thank you for your call, Reggie. I'll go check for her myself."

"Good night Professor," Reggie nodded before the line went black as he hung up.

"Lucas!" the Professor growled.

The newly identified Lucas appeared and nodded. "Yes, Professor?"

"Is there anyone waiting to see me?" he inquired.

"Oh yeah," Lucas huffed. "There was an angry girl waiting for you, but I left her in the waiting room. I hope she's gone to the Pokémon Centre for the night."

"Lucas," Rowan growled again. "Follow me."

 **..::..**

"Oh dear," the gruff voice of Professor Rowan softly muttered. "It appears as though _you_ made her wait too long, Lucas."

"It's not my fault," Lucas said indignantly. "She was the one that demanded to see you."

Professor Rowan watched the sleeping girl and then shifted his intelligent gaze to the Persian that was eyeing him _very_ dangerously. Yes, this Persian was _pissed_ and he could sense it rolling off the Normal Type Pokémon in waves. He blinked as he honed in on the girl's face – he got the impression that he should recognise her from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place her. The girl's jumper had ridden up a bit since she'd fallen asleep, and he could see the three pokéballs attached to her trainer's belt. Then in her pocket, he could make out a serial number on a Researcher's ID … wait … Researcher's ID?

"Lucas," Rowan began – once he had the boy's attention, he continued. "Did you pass on my instructions to Martin?"

Lucas paled and cursed. "I knew I forgot something … I got distracted by the Pokémon Nursery … why?"

"You mean you got distracted by the young Nurse Joy," Professor Rowan corrected with irritation. "Martin was supposed to collect the transferring Researcher from Kanto _this morning,_ at 10am."

"Wait," Lucas perked up. "You mean Ashley Ketchum … _the_ Ashley Ketchum?"

"Yes, and it appears as though _this_ young lady is her," Rowan sighed – ignoring Lucas' groan of shame. "It now makes sense that Reggie Shinji contacted me not five minutes ago. He told me that the young lady waited for eight hours at the docks. If she made it here an hour ago, then she must've been running and jogging the entire way here."

Professor Rowan eyed Lucas with a critical gaze. "And then you tried to dismiss her without finding out who she was?"

"I-I'm sorry, Professor," Lucas bowed. "It won't happen again, sir."

"Go home, Lucas," Rowan barked. "It's late … I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucas excused himself after sending another look Ashley's way … only to be hissed at by the large Persian.

"Since your trainer is asleep," Rowan directed to Bastet. "I think it's best that we let her sleep, for now. I'll go retrieve some blankets for her."

Bastet nodded at the human that appeared to be in charge – _finally_ someone with a brain was helping. Professor Rowan returned not a minute later with a comfortable blanket and a large pillow.

"The pillow is for you, Persian," Rowan informed as he carefully laid the blanket over Ashley's sleeping form. "I'll also be staying the night, so if your trainer wakes up, I'll be in the furthest room down the hall."

Bastet nodded and moved to the comfortable pillow, though she kept a close eye on her mistress.

 **..::..**

 **Yes, it's only 3,000 words, but it's an update. Like Red Eyed Master, I lost all DATA and had to recreate everything from scratch.**

 **[AN1] – I'm making the port that Ashley used closer to Sandgem Town for the sake of the story.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


End file.
